1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to floor mats.
2. Prior Art
A perforated rubber floor mat is typically used to provide improved traction on a wet floor, such as in a restaurant kitchen. It is also used to provide a cushioned walking surface for reducing fatigue. It includes a large array of holes for draining liquid and wet materials away from its top surface. However, liquid tends to be trapped between the lower surface of the mat and the floor. Although there is sufficient traction on the relatively dry top surface, there is not enough traction on the wet bottom surface. In a busy work environment, the floor mat is gradually shifted away from its original position after hundreds or thousands of foot steps are applied to it throughout the course of a work day. It is troublesome and unpleasant to have to reposition a dirty and wet floor mat repeatedly every day.
People have tried to secure perforated rubber floor mats by tying each one to fixed structures or equipment nearby with a pair of cords. However, each cord is tied to the rim of a single hole on the floor mat. As foot steps are applied to the floor mat, a great deal of stress is concentrated on a narrow strip of rubber around the rim of each hole. The rubber strip is gradually severed by the cord after a period of use, and the cord must be tied to the rim of another hole. The rubber around the new hole is also severed after some use. The cords are periodically moved to other holes, so that more and more rubber around the holes are severed, until the floor mat is destroyed.
Accordingly, objects of the present perforated floor mat holder are:
to positively secure a perforated floor mat in position on a wet, slippery floor;
to secure the floor mat without damaging it;
to be easily installed on a floor;
to be easily broken into shorter sections to fit floor mats of different sizes;
to prevent being cut too short by a user.
Further objects of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
The present perforated floor mat holder is for securing perforated rubber floor mats on a wet and slippery floor. It is comprised of an elongated strip with studs arranged at regular intervals that match the spacing of the holes on the floor mat. The strip is fastened to a floor with screws inserted through mounting holes arranged along the strip. The floor mat is positioned on the strip with the hole around the studs. The stress applied to the rims of the holes by the studs are spread among a relatively large number of holes, so that the rims resist being torn by the studs. Transverse grooves arranged several studs apart on the strip enable the strip to be broken into shorter sections of a predetermined minimum length. In a first embodiment, one mounting hole is arranged between each pair of adjacent studs. In a second embodiment, two closely spaced mounting holes are arranged on either side of each groove. In a third embodiment, each mounting hole is arranged inside one of the studs.